Straight from Hell
by Kwiff
Summary: Kara wanted out of Terminus but she couldn't do it alone. So when Rick, Daryl and Michonne came in and raised that little bit of hell, Kara knew they were her ticket out, out to a better life and it all started with a piece of paper… My own story from Season 5 onwards… All characters that are alive & kicking in the show are here. Possible hook-ups later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Not alone

**Chapter 1 - Not alone**

"I can help you" the woman whispered as she placed the box of food into the boxcar "I can help you get out" she said without raising her eyes to look at the group that was standing at the back of the boxcar, as instructed.

Rick stepped forward but was stopped when a gun was pointed at him from outside the car "back" came the male voice.

He stopped and looked at the woman "how?" he whispered.

"The box" she said as she purposefully brushed past him and down the wooden stairs, the door clanging shut.

In the darkness, Rick crouched over the box of food, pulling out and placing the food onto the floor. At the bottom of the box was a folded piece of paper, Rick frowned, picking up the paper and moving into the little bit of light that flowed into the boxcar.

He opened the paper and grinned.

"What is it?" Daryl asked, his eyes straining to see over his friends shoulder. Rick turned to the group, his grin now visible to everyone.

"Our way out" he said "a map, a map of Terminus, where weapons are kept, and sleeping quarters" he paused and looked around the group "everything."

* * *

Kara bit her lip as she walked back to the communal area; she had been drawing that map for weeks, she wanted out of this place, this hell. She was going to ask the Asian guys group for help but when this man showed up, through the back entrance without being detected, she knew he was the one she needed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gareth asked her as she sat down under one of the umbrella picnic tables.

Kara looked up at him "nothing" she looked down at the table, willing for the group's leader to leave her alone. She didn't like him, there was something evil about him, well there was something evil about all of them. She knew what they did but when they found her she was starving, dirty and exhausted. Straight away she knew what they were and what they did, she told them that she didn't eat meat, that she never did and survived happily off fruit, berries and salads.

She refused to become one of them.

"Now, I know that's not true" Gareth sat down next to her, facing out from the table. He had liked the mysterious woman the moment she had entered the sanctuary. She was pretty, in an ordinary kind of way, her black hair always tied neatly in a low ponytail, her clothes as clean as they could be in this world. And no matter how hard he tried to get her to eat the meat, the human flesh, she refused out right.

"You can tell me" he said leaning into her slightly "you can trust me."

Kara gave him a small smile "I know, you have all been so kind to me, letting me in here, helping me" she said as sweetly as she could. "I guess I just miss my old life sometimes" she lied "remembering how it was, I think it's good to remember how we were before this all happened, don't you?"

Gareth shook his head "maybe" he said, Kara finally looked up at him, he played his past close to his chest. No-one really knew anything about him, where he came from, what he did before the outbreak.

Kara stood up "you know, maybe more people would want to stay here if you weren't so" she paused "closed" she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

"Do ya think we can trust her?" Maggie asked, leaning into Glenn.

"What do ya think that X means?" Daryl pointed at the map where an X was clearly marked.

Rick shook his head "no idea, but if she has gone to this much trouble drawin' out this map, let's see where it goes."

"We can always have a back up plan" Michonne said, wishing she had her katana with her "if she double crosses us."

Rick nodded and looked up to Daryl "we can work with this, get a plan up and see what she does."

"Timeframe?" Daryl asked biting his lip.

"If she doesn't make contact again within 12 hours, we go it alone."

The group nodded in agreement and huddled around their leader, whispering ideas for a plan of escape.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Alberts voice boomed in the small armoury.

Kara spun around, Michonne's katana in her hands "I ain't never seen one of these before" she said holding up the well looked after blade "wish was had the cover for it."

"You shouldn't be in here" Albert lowered his rifle and stepping into the small armoury "c'mon, you Gareth hates people snoopin'."

She put the blade down and pushed past the larger man "I wasn't snoopin'" she said defiantly as she passed by him.

"Well just, don't go in there again" he said closing the door behind her.

"Ok" she said walking away from him and back up to her own room.

She closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed and looked towards the door again, listening for footsteps, hearing none she emptied her pockets. Laying the weapons out on her bed she smiled, a number of hunting knives, two machetes - that she had stuffed down her boots, a crowbar and weird looking knuckle duster that had spikes sticking out of it.

She grinned and piled the stash onto the floor and lifted up her mattress, cut into the end of the bed frame, in the middle she had cut a hole and in that hole she had placed a box. She grinned as she leant in and pulled the box out from it's hiding place and looked into it, inside was full of knives, hatchets, small axes and machetes. How they had not noticed these weapons were missing was a mystery to her and she carefully put the new items into the box and lifting in back in place in the bed.

She looked at her watch "shit, lunch time" she said, she had to make sure that she was the one that took the food box to Rick's group or the plan would fail, they wouldn't know where the weapons would be, what the X meant or how they were going to get out of this place called Hell.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I've got a few other stories on the go but they slowed down because all I could think about was this one! **

**So please review and let me know what you think.. follow if you like the way its going... and of course enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2 - The Plan**

"Are you sure you don't mind taking the food" Mary asked, piling the goods into the new box, not really looking at Kara as she stood patiently waiting.

Kara shrugged "I'm not really hungry anyway, breakfast filled me up."

Mary shook her head slowly "I don't know how you survive, not eatin' meat, you need iron in system. Never understood you vegetarians, even before people started eatin' people."

"Well I guess if we all were the same the world would be pretty boring" Kara muttered, she didn't like Mary, the woman always acted as if she was your best friend but she would quickly turn if you crossed her. "That all?" she asked the older lady.

"That's all they gettin' I think Robert's takin' care of the other carriages."

Kara picked up the box and turned finding herself looking into Albert's smiling face.

"I'll be your guard today" he said with a gruff smile and a small theatrical bow.

"Great" Kara replied walking past him "you know I don't need you" she said still walking in front of him, not bothering to turn back to him "if they were gonna do something they would have before now."

"Yeah well" Albert said, watching Kara walking in front of him "maybe I like the view."

"No-body likes the view" Kara muttered, ignoring the bulky man staring at her backside.

How was she going to get the new message into the box without Albert seeing, she sighed, she would have to do it actually in the boxcar and do it quickly so that Albert wouldn't see.

"Wait here" Albert said climbing the stairs.

"I know" Kara rolled her eyes "we did this this morning remember."

Albert stopped and turned to her "I just don't want anything to happen, to you."

"It wont, I'm not a invalid Albert, I can look after myself."

There eyes held for a few seconds before Albert turned and banged on the side of the boxcar "Move to the back end of the car" he demanded and listened as he heard the footsteps inside complying. He jumped from the top step and slid the heavy door open, nodding to Kara to go in, he followed her up and stood on the top step, his silhouette filling the frame of the opened door.

Kara stepped in and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she could see the leader stepping towards her, she turned as she heard Albert click his rifle "it's ok" she hissed at him "the bottom of the box is breakin'"

Rick took hold of the box and leaned in close to her, she frowned for the first time seeing him, his face was bloodied, he was dirty. But she looked into his eyes and saw two things, exhaustion and determination. As he took the box from her arms she grabbed one of his wrists under the box and with her other hand she quickly reached into her pocket, putting a small scrap of paper into his other hand. He gave her a small nod as she let him go, turning and swiftly exiting the car.

Albert grinned at Rick and pointed his gun at the dishevelled man "don't be gettin' any ideas now, she ain't for you."

Rick stared at the man, remembering him as the sniper on the roof when they first came into Terminus, he didn't say a word to the man and watched as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Rick grinned as her heard the woman outside the boxcar "I ain't yours neither" her tone was scathing at the sniper "ain't no-one else's either."

"What does the note say?" Carl stood next to his father as he opened the once folded piece of paper. He read the words "_X = Weapons (no guns), __Dinner box = Hostage (me) gun in back, __Route = Follow me, __Price = I come with you_."

"That's it?" Glenn asked frowning "it's not much of a plan."

"Do you think she's military?" Sasha asked.

"No" Abraham stepped forward and looked down at the note, shaking his head "if she was military there would be codes

"You think it's legit?" Daryl asked.

Rick ran his fingers through his growing hair and thought for moment. "She didn't have to do this and that last part, her price, I think she is."

"We've trusted so many people" Carl said sadly "and most have broken that trust."

"That's true" Rosita spoke up this time "but you trusted us."

Rick looked at Daryl and Michonne, both giving him a small nod.

"Well" he said folding the price of paper and putting it with the other in his back pocket "we always have plan B."

* * *

Kara made her way quickly back to her room. She needed a way to get the weapons to the right spot before dinner time, she groaned when she realised she needed a diversion.

She lifted the mattress and pulled the box of weapons our from the bed and started stuffing the bright orange bag full of the stash.

She stood up and lifted the bag 'damn it' she thought 'it's so heavy, but they are going to all need weapons.'

She signed and pushed the bag into the small wardrobe, out of sight.

Now to make that diversion.

"Gareth! Gareth!" Kara ran into the control room of Terminus, shouting for their leader.

"What? Kara what's wrong?" Gareth was by her side in seconds.

"I was on the eastern roof" she said, short of breath "looking out, east, and I saw them."

"Who? Who was there?" He demanded of her, motioning for some of his soldiers to grab their gear.

"Those guys, the ones from last month" she said wide eyes.

Gareth straightened, their sanctuary was almost taken by another group of men, some of whom they had captured and dealt with but at least a third of them had gotten away. And now, it seemed they were back.

"You're sure? It was them?" He asked, taking her by her shoulders, Kara nodded pretending to be shaken.

"Ok" Gareth turned to the group in the control room "code red, get everyone to the eastern gate. And make sure they are all on alert. Thank you" he said to Kara quietly, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before running from the room.

Kara looked around and realised she was alone in the control room, even Rebecca, the woman who was reading the messages have gone to keep guard. She looked around and then bolted to her room.

She dragged the heavy bag from the wardrobe and went as fast as she could to the western side of camp and to where boxcar A was located. She threw the bag over the ledge that lead down to the tracks and found the small hole she was looking for and shoved the bag into it.

She looked over at the boxcar and then back up to the building, she knew that it wouldn't be long for them to find no one over there and so she decided against going up to the car. If anyone caught her, the plan would be ruined, she would be off food duties and the prisoners in the boxcar would be dished up with a crisp and fresh salad.

She ran back to the communal area and stood next to one of the flower beds, looking to where Gareth and the rest would come back.

Soon enough she heard the foot steps.

"Did you find them? Did you see them?" She asked as desperately as she could muster.

Gareth shook his head "no sign, we've left a few more people on watch on that side" he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "we'll be ready for them if they come."

Kara have him a forced smile before excusing herself "oh, what time are the dinner rounds?"

"6pm" Mary said with a smile "thank you for helping out with that Kara" the older lady said. "We were beginning to think you weren't able to help with anything."

And there it was, the evil little snide remark that told Kara that the ever so nice Mary, wasn't all that she pretended to be.

"Well I can't fight so I figured it was the best thing I could do" Kara retorted and turned away before Mary could respond.

* * *

"What time you think dinner will come?" Daryl asked Rick as the two men stood by the light of the door.

Rick looked out of the small crack at the sun "I reckon we have maybe a couple hours. I think we should go over the plan."

The rest of the group gathered around their leader again and listened for the tenth time to both plan A and if it was needed plan B.

* * *

Kara had returned back to the communal area and sat fidgeting at one of the tables. This was actually one place she enjoyed being, there were books to read, pen and paper, notebooks for journals. Paints and colouring in books. She had enjoyed sitting under the afternoon sun just reading, not thinking about what the world had turned into.

Every now and again thought, she would look up and expect to see Alex staring at her, the fact he was dead did sadden her. She liked Alex, he was sweet and funny, but she didn't blame Rick for his death, she blamed Gareth. Alex had pleaded with Gareth not to shoot at them, that he had it under control. But Gareth, ever un-trusting, gave the signal for them to fire anyway. And now her friend was dead.

She looked up at the clock 5:30pm, it was time. Closing the book she strolled back inside and to her room. For the last time she lifted the mattress and grabbed two curved knives and attached them to the holders at her lower back. She picked up a small low calibre hand gun and shoved it down the back of her pants, checking in the mirror that if she bent over just a little bit Rick should be able to see it. She checked to make sure she could easily reach her own weapons, the coolness of the steel blades sending shivers up her spine.

She grabbed a photo from beside her bed and put it carefully into the inside pocket of her jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this" she said looking at herself, trying to gee herself up "you're not weak, you are brave." She bit her lip and touched the pocket of her jacket and nodded, leaving the room, determined.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Rick asked quietly and was greeted with a chorus of low grunts and head nods.

"You keep and eye on Carl" he said to Michonne.

"Of course" she said looking over at the boy in question.

"Now we all know where we will meet up if we get split up?" He asked the group again.

"Yes dad" Carl sighed "we've gone over it that many times we could do this in our sleep. We have 24 hours to get there before the group will move on, towards Washington."

"What if that's not where she wants to go?" Daryl asked, leaning against the wall of the boxcar, asking of Kara.

Rick cocked his head to the side "well once we're out of here, if she doesn't want to come, she's welcome to go it alone" he said with a small grin.

Yes, she had helped them escape but she was still an unknown to them, she could be leading them to even more danger. This could be a double cross and she is working with Gareth and leading them into a trap. But one thing he knew, he needed her to get that door open and he needed her for the weapons she was providing the group.

"Just remember plan B" he muttered to the group, hoping they wouldn't have to use it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Keeping the faith

**A/N: Thank you for the new follows and favourites... and of course for reading!  
**

**I'm really enjoying writing this one, something different from my other stories. **

**Let me know your thoughts, ideas etc... **

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Keeping the faith**

Kara waited as Mary filled the box with dinner, she frowned "why do we feed them if we're just going to kill them?" She asked, curious.

"We can't let them starve" Mary smiled handing over the box "then they would just be skin and bones."

Kara felt a shiver down her spine, sometimes she forgot what this group was and what they were capable of doing. They might seem friendly and nice but if you tried to leave, well then you saw their true colours. That was why Kara was still there, once you enter Terminus there is only one why you leave.

She grinned up at Albert, she knew he would be the one that would be accompanying her and that worked well for her, should he get shot in the process she wouldn't be overly upset. They had history and not an good at that.

"So" he said walking in time with her through the buildings that lead to boxcar A "I saw you heading out here with a bag when everyone else was out on the eastern side..."

He let that sink in to the pretty brunette and grinned at her when she stopped and turned to him.

"And?" she asked with a shrug.

"What did you do with the bag?" He asked deadpan.

"Threw it out, it was broken" she replied, frowning.

Albert raised his eyebrows "I don't believe you and I'm pretty sure you're planning something with those guys in A but I can't prove it."

Kara shifted her feet and bit her lip, looking away from him "what do you want Albert?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut" he leaned in to her, so close she could feel his breath against her cheek "but you have to do, things, for me."

"Things?" Kara frowned at the man in front of her, she knew exactly what he wanted and she was sure as hell not going to give them to him. "Sure Albert" she said rolling her eyes.

She felt his hand around her arm and he pulled her close to him again, the box of food the only thing stopping their bodies from touching "or I'll tell Gareth what I saw and well, we all know the dark cloud that's over you already, who do you think they will side with? Huh? So, once we're done here, I'm gonna go get cleaned up and I'll meet you in my room at say, 6:30?"

"Whatever Albert" she sighed, she knew it wouldn't matter, she would be out of this hell hole soon enough.

* * *

Rick looked through the gap in the car, out to the yard, watching as Kara and Albert approached them, he turned to Michonne and Daryl and gave them each a small nod, it was time.

The group scattered themselves around the edges of the boxcar, still in the shadows while Rick stood just in front of the sliding door.

"Move to the other end of the car" came Alberts voice from outside the door.

"We know the routine" Rick said, his head lowered but his eyes fixed on the door, he glanced at Carl and gave his son a small nod, they all had jobs to do.

He heard Albert jump from the top step and, like the times before, Kara stepping slowly up and the door opening.

Rick waited for his eyes to adjust to the light that was now streaming into the boxcar, giving Kara a small nod as she entered.

Kara looked up at Rick and responded with a nod back, she walked to his right and bent down to lower the box to the ground. She knew that doing this would expose the gun that she had stuffed down the back of her pants and she hoped that Rick would be looking to see it.

"Quit lookin' at her ass" Albert's booming voice echoed through the boxcar at Rick, the look of realisation on Albert's face when he saw the gun and when he saw that Rick had also seen it.

Within seconds of her bending down Rick had grabbed the gun, grabbed Kara's hair and pulled her up, swinging her around so that her back was pressed hard into Rick, the gun pointed at her jaw.

Kara let out a small scream that actually betrayed the pain that Rick had caused by pulling her hair and twisting it in the way he had. Her hand immediately went to his hand that held the gun at her face; in return the hand that had hold of her hair was now across her shoulders and tightly holding her opposite wrist.

"Please" she begged Rick, shocked at the amount of force that the man had used on her. She looked out to Albert and realised that in the moment that Rick had been restraining her, two people had jumped out of the boxcar and disarmed him, they were now marching the man into the boxcar.

"Ya won't get away with this" Albert smirked to Rick as Daryl and Abraham lead him further in the car. "So this was the plan huh?" he said to Kara "doesn't look like they turned out to be overly friendly after all…" he did not get the chance to finish the sentence as Abraham knocked him out with the butt of his rifle.

"His voice was pissin' me off" he said dragging him to the far end of the car and checking him for any other weapons.

"We gotta move fast" Kara said, still being held tight by Rick "they'll realise some thing's wrong if we aren't back soon."

Rick looked out of the boxcar and took a deep breath in "If this is a trap" he whispered into her ear "you will be the first to die, understand?"

Kara nodded quickly as Rick let her go "Carl, Mich, you're up" he said to the pair.

They quickly jumped out of the boxcar and over to the hole where Kara had left the guns, Rick standing by the door and watching.

"Well you weren't lyin' about the weapons" Glenn said as Daryl helped Michonne lift the bag into the car.

"Sorry there aren't any guns in there though" Kara said, looking anxiously out of the car, hoping that no-one was missing either herself or Albert already. "We really need to get moving" she said to Rick "they're going to know some thing's wrong."

Rick looked back at his group, they had all picked up what weapons, he nodded at Daryl and Michonne "ready?" He asked the rest of the group, totally aware that Kara was nervous and he knew that when people get restless like this, it can lead to errors and errors put the whole group at risk.

The group nodded "ok" he said to Kara "lead the way."

Kara let out a sigh of relief, for a moment there she thought that Rick was going to kill her or worse, leave her behind.

"Quickly" she said leading the group along the side of the building, close to where Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne had first been caught. She didn't actually realise that there were this many of them all together and the fact the number had now doubled, troubled her.

"We head for that door" she said pointing along the building, past a large yellow roller door and in the door they had come through to start with.

"Once inside, don't stop, keep going no matter how much you want to" she said quickly to everyone "stick to the left wall and we go through the second door, it'll be unlocked and open."

Rick nodded and they all followed Kara along the building wall and disappeared inside. Once inside everyone in the group stopped and stared.

"Come on" Kara pleaded with them "we have to hurry, someone will come looking."

"What is this room?" Glenn asked stepping towards the centre of the candlelit room. Across one of the walls, in huge black letters NEVER AGAIN. NEVER TRUST. WE FIRST, ALWAYS. Spread across the floor were people names and states and in some cases a guitar, or trinket that had obviously once belonged to the name circling the ground.

"No" Kara stepped away from the wall but turned back to Rick "please" she pleaded with him "we don't have time for this, I can explain but when we're out of here."

Rick frowned, gripping a machete with one hand and the hand gun with the other "Glenn, you heard her, we gotta get moving."

Glenn turned to face the group, Maggie by his side "what is this?"

Kara's eyes darted around the room, they had lingered here way too long, she took a shot breath in and was about to speak when one of the other doors swung open.

"It's a shrine" Gareth strolled confidently into the room, followed by a number of other Terminus people, all weapons on both sides were raised.

"Did you kill Albert?" Gareth asked, has hands crossed in front of him, he was unarmed, he was calm.

Rick stepped forward "no, he's in the boxcar, now" he held up the gun "this can go one of two ways" he said calmly. "One, you let us walk out of here, we leave, unharmed and never return. You live your lives and we live ours."

Gareth raised his eyebrows "and option two?"

"It will get very messy" Rick coldly said, his eyes glued on Gareth but he was well aware of where every person was in that room.

"If I let you go" Gareth smiled, still calm not giving away any emotion at all "she stays" he pointed at Kara "she's one of us after all."

Rick looked back at the woman in question who had tried to help them and only failed because they didn't listen to her desparate pleas to move faster, her eyes widened and she shrunk behind Abraham and Eugene.

"No" Rick said quietly, turning back to Gareth "I don't think she wants to be here."

Gareth let a small grin across his face "well, it's not really her choice. She wasn't part of your group, what is she to you?"

Rick frowned, was Gareth letting them go as long as the woman stayed? Or was this a trick? She had stuck her neck out for his group, could they just leave her behind?

Daryl stepped forward, sensing the conflict going on in his friends mind he stood next to Rick "we can't leave her" he said quietly "she helped us, we can't leave her here."

Rick looked at each member of his group, they all gave him a nod of agreement with Daryl.

"No, I think she will come with us" he said quietly, his eyes locking with Gareth's.

"Then you will all die" Gareth said simply.


	4. Chapter 4 - No one gets left behind

**A/N: ****Sorry about the wait for this one, I had to make sure it was perfect!**** Thank you for the follows and just for generally reading this story!**

**Also, WELCOME BACK to my friend DarkShadow008! **

**I hope you enjoy, if you can please let me know your thoughts! No flames though please :D Constructive criticism is great...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - No one gets left behind**

Rick stepped back, his hand tightening around the hand gun in his hand.

"She's comes with us" he said coldly.

Gareth took a step backwards and tilted his head to the side "then you will all die."

As he finished speaking the man next to him fired the first shot and from there all hell broke loose.

Rick grabbed hold of Carl as the rest of the group scattered around the room, Bob took a shot to his shoulder and was helped by Glenn and Sasha as they ran for one of the doors.

Daryl charged the man closest to him, they needed more guns, Abraham was firing and managing to take down a number of Gareth's men which Glenn and Maggie had managed to pick up some guns. It was pure luck that Bob was the only injury so far on Rick's side and with the gun situation starting to even up Rick grabbed hold of Kara.

"We need to get out of here" he shouted at the scared girl as she ducked behind the bearded man.

"Ok" she said quietly "this way" she said nearly dragging Rick behind her.

"Daryl, Glenn!" Rick shouted and motioned to the pair that they were going to make a run for it out of the shrined room.

Kara hugged the wall and ran for the door that she was originally running for, she knew that Rick was right behind her and closed her eyes and pushed out of the door. To her surprise she was not met with a barrage of bullets, in fact the fact that there was no-one waiting for them worried her.

"Go go go!" Abraham pushed past them and out to the court yard "which way?" he demanded of Kara.

Kara pointed to another building "through there, straight through and that takes us to the front gates."

"That's the way we go" Rick shouted, firing at a small group that had come around the side of the building "get clean out of here, go!"

Rick saw that most members of his group had guns now, which evened out the fight, but he also knew that Terminus had way more people, somewhere, the ones that were outside the fence when they were first caught.

"We need to split up" Abraham shouted in between shots.

"Ok" Kara said ""you need to go 'round that way" she said pointing around the side of the building "keep following the building and then you bust through the fence."

Abraham nodded and grabbed hold of Eugene "you do not leave my side" he ordered the scientist, Rosita followed Abraham with Tara, Sasha, Bob and Michonne following close behind them.

Rick's group now consisted of Carl, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie and of course Kara, they all had guns except Kara who tried her hardest to stay hidden behind Rick and Daryl. She had her knives and was capable of using them but using a gun was something she was just not good at doing, the kick back always knocked her off her feet and that was something that could just not happen right now.

Abrahams group had disappeared around the building, Rick could hear gunshots and hoped that the soldier had made it out "we move now" he said grabbing hold of Kara and dragging her along to the buildings and carefully opening the door.

There was silence, except for the gun battle on the other side of Terminus, where Abe was fighting his group out.

"You know this can end" Gareth shouted from the roof of one of the buildings, out of view.

Rick fired wildly up at the rooftops, emptying the hand guns bullets "in" he said pushing Kara into the building and waiting for the rest of the group to enter before slipping in there himself.

"You go through there" Kara said pointing to another door in the empty room.

"Wait" Carl shouted at his father.

"We don't have time to wait Carl" Rick said pushing his son towards the door.

"We need more amo" the youngster whined.

Daryl looked down at his gun "he's right" he said gruffly looking at Kara "there was a weapons room on your map."

Kara's eyes widened "we don't have time to get there" she said, her hand on the door to their freedom.

"I need some to" Maggie added "I've got half a clip left."

"We need to move" Kara put her hand on Rick's arm, once again pleading with him "please, it's just out there, the gates and then you can use the forest as cover to get away."

Rick bit his lip, did he really want to get away from here though and leave this place for some other poor group to stumble upon?

"They'll be surrounding us" Kara said through gritted teeth.

Rick looked at the people left following him, hoping like hell that Abraham made it out, would Michonne go and find the buried gun bag and come back for them if they didn't follow?

"We can't leave this place for someone else to find" he said quietly, taking hold of Kara's shoulders and staring into her eyes "take us to the weapons room, from memory it wasn't far from here. We had guns hidden outside, Michonne will find them and she will come and when she does we can attack from both sides."

"Why?" Kara pleaded with him again "you can just leave, forget this place."

"Rick" Daryl said "we gotta move if we doin' this."

Rick nodded and looked back down at Kara "I let a man go once, thought he was gone, but came back and he destroyed our home, killed family, I'm not leaving anything open this time."

Kara went to protest again but thought better of it, the fact that this man did not just give her over to Gareth in return for their own freedom meant a great deal to her. It wasn't that she did not care for anyone else but herself but she had been so hell bent on getting out of there, she just didn't think about anyone else.

"Ok" she said finally, pulling away from Rick and running towards and up a set of stairs "this is probably the quickest way from here" she said taking two steps at a time. "We go straight down the hall, down the stairs at the end and its the third door on the right" she said quickly "With any luck everyone is still out side surrounding that building, we may be able to get out another way."

Rick nodded and took the lead down the short hallway and down the stairs, luck was on their side for once as the building seemed empty.

* * *

Michonne knew exactly what was needed, the group she had made it out with were now without any ammunition but it seemed they had made it out of the area relitivley unharmed, except for Bob's shoulder wound.

"It will heal" he said "we can treat it, in and out."

Abraham nodded "They didn't make it out did they?"

Michonne shook her head "there's a bag of guns, just over there, we get them and we go back for our people."

"I'm not risking Eugene's life going back in there" Abraham stood tall in front of the dreadlocked woman "no way."

"You don't have to come" Michonne said looking at the ground, trying to find the spot where Rick had buried the bag "but I'm going back in there, you do what you have to do."

Abraham shifted his feet "we need to stick together, safety in numbers and we need to get Eugene to Washington..."

He trailed off as they all heard leaves rustling from behind them, Michonne grabbed her katana and walked quietly to the left of the group while Sasha and Tara split to the right.

"Sasha?" came a deep voice from the trees, a voice that Sasha immediately recognised.

"Tyreese?" she said back, lowering her gun and arching her back to try and see where the voice had come from, a smile escaping her lips as the frame of her brother appeared from the thicket.

"Oh my..." Sasha ran to her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him "I thought you were dead" she whispered into his shoulder, tears welling in her eyes.

"We made it" he said leaning back from her with a smile as a babies laugh cut through the group and Carol stepped out from behind the man.

Michonne went straight to Carol and Judith "how?"

Carol gave the group a thin lipped smile, her eyes though betraying the happiness at being reunited with at least some of the group.

"We heard gunshots" she said handing the baby to Michonne "what happened in there?"

"We need to move, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl are trapped in there" Sasha said "we need to help them out."

"Why? The signs said it was a Sanctuary" Carol frowned looking over into the area and hearing more gunshots.

"It wasn't" Tara said stepping forward "we need to get them out."

"Introductions later" Michonne said handing Judith back to Carol and going back to where she had just found the bag of guns before they heard the pair's approach "who is coming with me? Bob you have to stay, you're injured" she said to the former medic.

Sasha stepped forward followed by her brother, Tara and Rosita both stepped up. Rosita looked over at Abraham and gave him a look telling him he needed to come with them, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok, but you're staying here" he said to Rosita and pointed to Eugene "to watch over his ass, we can't go in with a baby so you stay here as well" he said to Carol.

"The hell I am" she said holding the baby out to Bob who took the cooing child "those are my friends in there, count me in" she said to Michonne and picking up one of the guns from the bag.

Abe licked his lips "well then, lets get this done so we can get moving to DC" he said leaning down and picking up one of the assault rifles in the duffle bag and another round of ammunition.

Michonne took Rick's colt and shoved it into her belt, he will need that when they get in there and every took a gun and spare ammunition, leaving some guns for Rosita, Bob and Eugene, should they need to protect themselves.

"Ready?" Tara said nervously, gripping the gun tightly and following Michonne along the fence line.

"We leave the gate open" Michonne whispered "let walkers in, they can take care of anyone we leave behind."

Abraham nodded from the back of the group "we find our people, we kill the eaters and we get the hell outta there" he said clicking the safety off his gun and they headed to where the shots were being fired.


End file.
